The Rise to Stardom
by Stanly3011
Summary: New story idea, I'm not the best with summaries. But anyway, please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I still do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own CinemaSins or any other YouTube channels that I might pull quotes from. Nor do I own any songs that are mentioned during the duration of this story.**

 **AN: Sup, once again Internet, I am back. You must be sick of me by now eh? This is the first chapter of my new story that I was foreshadowing in my** 'The Mighty Will Fall' **story. I'm still new to this site and writing.**

 **This story was inspired by** TheMistressofSass **' story '** Of Beanies and Sharpies **' and** Pluto's Daughter 11 **'s one '** The Boy Who Grew Up **'. So if it seems similar, please don't sue or anything like that. This was their original idea, I am just writing a different version of it, this will be a Perzoe or Poe take on it.**

 **But here is the story:**

*Percy POV*

 _I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me_

 _And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

 _So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes_

 _Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

 _There was nothing in sight  
But memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing_

 _And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

 _So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide_

 _In every loss  
In every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret  
And each goodbye  
Was a mistake to great to hide_

 _And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

 _So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

 _Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

 _Across this new divide  
Across this new divide_

 **(AN: I changed the song because this one is better. The version of the song I picked I found on a site called Trevx. For those who what to find it, look up New Divide by Likin Park and listen to the second one)**

The crowd roared as I finished singing. That was our last song for the night, so I yell into the mic, "Thank you! We are The Half Bloods! Goodnight!"

Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Percy Jackson, I am the lead guitarist and singer for my band, The Half Bloods. I am 17, going on 18 in August, the 18th to be precise. I go to Goode High school, in New York. Alright, that's enough about me for now.

It was about 9:00pm by the time we left the bar. Yes, we play at a bar, get off my case. The manger, Bill, lets us play because we bring in more customers. And most of us are going on 18 anyway.

In the band we have:

Nico, my emo cousin, on drums

Luke, who thinks he's all that, is on bass guitar **(AN: Gotta give ol' Lukey a chance eh?)**

Jason, my other cousin, plays piano and synthesizer and sings backup vocals

And Leo is on special effects. Like lighting, sound and fire/fireworks. Yeah, I think he is a bit over the top too, but that's Leo for you.

But yeah, it's a school night so not much happened other than going home to sleep and prepare for Monday morning.

 _-Time skip- to Monday morning_

Who else loves Mondays? Not me that's for sure.

I flicked my skateboard up as I walked onto the school grounds. Principal D has told me off many times for boarding on school campus… Needless to say I have been given many, many detentions and lectures because of Principal D and Mrs Dodds, my maths teacher.

But yeah, I was walking into school, board under arm, backpack strapped on and hoodie and beanie on. I could see the groups of kids already mingling outside around the courtyard.

One group was sitting at a table under the big tree. The group consisted of two blondes (one male and one female) siting at the seats talking, a ginger sitting on the table with headphones in his ears and eyes closed, two brunettes were kissing against the tree (one male and one female), a brunette (female) sitting on a raven haired male's lap giving him a hug. A boy with shoulder length curly hair was sleeping in a low lying branch of the tree.

 _How does he find that comfortable?_

As soon as I reached the door, the loud speaker went off, " **Can Charlie Luke, Emma Pencrease, Amasia Hedge, Axel Mcfairu and Tom** **Satana** **please report to the music staffroom immediately. I repeat can Charlie Luke, Emma Pen-crease, Amasia Hedge, Axel Mcfairu and Tom** **Satana** **please report to the music staffroom immediately.** " A bunch of kids rose from there seats and walked towards to staffroom talking to each other. **(AN: I am not going to use the real last names of my friends.)**

 _Those must be the kids playing at on assembly_

I reached my locker at 8:17am. And as soon as I did Luke, Nico, Jason and Leo walked up behind me, "Sup Perce."

"Yo Luke. Leo. Cousins," I reply, nodding to each of the band members before walking to homeroom.

Now you night be wondering why we aren't being swarmed by fangirls and people asking for autographs? That is because no one other than a few teachers that go to Olympus, bar we play at. They let goof off in class because we tell them that we are brainstorming ideas for new songs and give us passing marks for doing nothing other than performing at Olympus on the weekends.

I took my seat at the back of homeroom, near the backdoor, and opening my song book I flipped to the page after a song titled _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ and titled it _New Divide_ and started writing some starting lyrics. The bell rung for my first period class, music with Mr Leto, so I of course bolted out of the classroom

I was just turning the corner, into the empty corridor before the rest of the students got dismissed, I don't wait to be let out, when I was bumped into. Me being midstep was knocked off my feet and onto my arse.

When I looked up to yell at who knocked me over, I saw it was a girl. She had long black hair, that hung over her shoulder. And she was dressed like she was from one of those private schools in the outer areas of the city, you know, in a uniform.

 _Holy Hades she is pretty_

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I just moved here today and I'm lost an-" she started rambling apologies **(AN: Just like you Mia)** as she picks up her books and timetable.

"It's okay. Would you like me to show you around? You did say you were lost after all," I offer, "but can I get your name? I'm Percy."

"Uh… hi my name is Zoe, I just moved here from LA," she replied nervously, not meeting my eyes. "And thank you P-percy, bu-but you don't have to. I ca-can find my own way around," she sounded like she was going to cry.

I reply in a soft voice, "Hey, Zoe. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not that mean," I say with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Come on, I'll show you around," I grab her hand and plucked her timetable out of her other hand.

It read:

 _Monday_

 _8:30 to 9:40 – Music_

 _9:45 to 10:30 – English_

 _10:30 to 1:00 – Lunch_

 _1:05 to 2:15 – Maths_

 _2:20 to 3:30 – Sport- Archery (elective)_

 **(AN: I have no idea what an American timetable looks like so I made what my ideal one would be like, so just go with it guys. If one of you guys goes to school in the USA, can you tell me what the real times are in a PM or Review?)**

"Cool, we have the same schedule," I say enthusiastically

"Re-really?"

"Yeah, besides the sport elective. I'm on my way to Mr Leto's class now, this way," and off we went to music.

To my surprise, we were late. Mr Leto looked up from his guitar along with the class as we walked in, "Ah, my number one student! Where have you been? You just missed my performance."

"Sorry Apollo, I bumped into your newest student in the halls and was showing her around," I say pointing at Zoe behind me.

"I see," Mr Leto stood up and placed his guitar down, "That's fine then. Where are my manners, my name is Apollo Leto and welcome to Music A," he paused, "It seems like you get along with Percy here so, Annabeth, do you mind moving down to the front?"

I could see Annabeth scowl before nodding and grabbing her stuff. Zoe noticed and whispered to me, "What's up with her? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

I snorted, "Gods no. I've known her for years and we usually work together in most classes… Her liking me? That's a scary thought, she is practically my sister. Ewww"

Zoe laughed quietly at the face I made as we talked at the back of the class. We were broken from our convocation when Mr Leto said to the class, "Alright class, we are going to have Percy here perform a song for the class."

I rose my hand up, "Uh, no thanks Apollo. Didn't I perform after school for you on Friday?"

"Yes you did," he said winking, "but the class hasn't heard you play… So, play" gesturing to my guitar that sat next to my backpack.

"Fine. What do you want me to play?"

"Any song. Actually, Nico, Luke and Jason get up here too," the boys mentioned stopped the spit balls at each other and we met eyes.

We were all thinking the same thought, _Shit_

"But Apollo, I don't want to play with my cousin," Nico whined like a five year old. Which looked weird coming from an emo looking guy.

"Play with your cousin gods damn it."

"Come on Niki, get up here and give your big cousin a hug," I say teasingly, opening my arms for a hug.

"Touch me and I'll end you Perce," he replies in a cold tone but he has a smile on his face. The class is snickering at our interaction.

"Jase, pick a song," Luke calls out as he straps on his bass guitar

"Let's go with…"

 **AN: And that's a rap for this chapter nearly 2000 words long. I hope you liked it. Not sure if I'll do more on this story, it was just an idea I got from reading too much.**

 **Who picked out the cameo? Cookies to the first three to mention it in a comment or review.**

 **I better start on Chapter 7 of The Mighty Will Fall eh?**

 **If you haven't read any of that yet, please check it out and tell me what you think.**

 **So till next time**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I still do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own CinemaSins or any other YouTube channels that I might pull quotes from. Nor do I own any songs that are mentioned during the duration of this story.**

 **AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter of The Rise to Stardom.**

 **The people who get the cookies and a shout out are.** **Since no one guessed everyone gets cookies.**

 **Here you go: (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **COOKIES**

 **I want to give a shout out to '** Kori A Grayson **' for being pretty cool and giving nice reviews**

 **And yes, I made Zoe OOC. All will be explained in a later chapters, if I decide to continue this story.**

 **Anywho, let's start the story**

 ** _Last Time on The Rise to Stardom_**

 _"_ _Any song. Actually, Nico, Luke and Jason get up here too," the boys mentioned stopped the spit balls at each other and we met eyes._

 _We were all thinking the same thought, Shit_

 _"_ _But Apollo, I don't want to play with my cousin," Nico whined like a five year old. Which looked weird coming from an emo looking guy._

 _"_ _Play with your cousin gods damn it."_

 _"_ _Come on Niki, get up here and give your big cousin a hug," I say teasingly, opening my arms for a hug._

 _"_ _Touch me and I'll end you Perce," he replies in a cold tone but he has a smile on his face. The class is snickering at our interaction._

 _"_ _Jase, pick a song," Luke calls out as he straps on his bass guitar_

 ** _Now_**

"Let's go with… Clocks?" **(AN: I DON'T OWN IT! It belongs to Coldplay)**

I give him a look.

 _That's one of our songs_

"I guess I'm singing guys?" I already knew the answer but for the act

"Yeah cousin, you're singing. I can't. And no Jase, you and Luke won't be either. Percy is always singing around the house so let's make him do it in front of the class, you two can sing backup vocals" Nico replied, the two nodded.

"Well here goes nothing… Nikki, count us in."

Nico scowls at me, "One! Two! One! Two! Three! Four!"

 **(** _Percy_ (Luke and Jason) **)**

 _The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing_

 _Come out of the things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing_

 _You are, (you are)_

 _Confusion that never stops  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks gonna  
Come back and take you home  
I could not stop, that you now know, singing_

 _Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities am I  
A part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease, singing_

 _You are, (you are)  
You are, (you are)  
You are, (you are)_

 _And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares_

 _You are, (you are)_

 _Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go (You are)  
Home, home, where I wanted to go (You are)_

The class was silent as we finished. Then Apollo stood up and started clapping and hollering and soon the class joined in. Even the kids and staff outside the door that had heard us and let curiosity get the best of them, started doing the same. I even heard some wolf whistles.

We bowed, packed up our gear and walked back to our seats. Zoe gave me a quizzical look, as did Annabeth when I caught her eye.

I sat down and Zoe was still looking at me like I was a puzzle, "Um, Zoe… Are you alright there?" I ask.

She blushes and looks down at her lap, "Ye-yeah Percy. Sor-sorry it's just that your singing is beautiful a-and I di-didn't pick you for a singer," she replies, still not looking up at me.

"That was one of my little secrets Zoe," I say tapping my nose. This makes her giggle at my stupidity.

We spent the rest of the lesson talking before we left for English with Mr Brunner. I noticed that Annabeth was following me and Zoe as we walked. I stopped and turned around.

"Annabeth, what's up?"

"You ditched me in music," she huffed, clutching her books tighter into her chest.

 _Stupid hormones…_ I think when my eyes start to wonder down from her face

"Annabeth. I'm showing Zoe around today. I'm sorry I 'ditched' you," To be honest, it's like this every day. Before she could come up with a retort to join me and Zoe, the band walked past. "Hey Zoe, I'll introduce you my friends now," I say grabbing her wrist and taking off to catch up with them. Leaving Annabeth with a sad look in her eyes. **(AN: Sorry to all the Percabeth fans, none of that stuff will take place in this story)**

"P-percy! Sl-slow down!" Zoe screams as we sprint to the band. The group turns around as we approach and stare at Zoe. She moves behind me.

"Oi, meatheads!" I wave my hand in front their faces and click my fingers. They never took their eyes off her. And Zoe was getting self-conscious, still hiding behind me.

Leo was the first break out of the trance, "Hi, I'm Leo," he pointed at his shirt, "wanna join Team Leo?" After this was said Dumb and Dumber and Dumbest awoke too.

"Guys, this is Zoe," I say pointing to the female behind me. I saw the guys drool at her, "and lay off, she's new here. So Nico, don't speak to her or breathe in her direction. Your breath stinks. Blondie, you have a girlfriend already. And finally, Mr Castellan, you've had too many girlfriends to count. And you have an 'I hate Luke Castellan' club," Zoe looked torn between glaring at Luke and laughing at me telling the band off.

"So Percy found himself a girlfriend," Luke teased, "what's it been? Two years since Rachel?"

I glared at him for bringing up the girl who broke me emotionally and my heart. The only upside that came out of my relationship was that her dad introduced us a recording studio manager. Rachel's dad got in contact with me a few months ago and set up a date for us to record a few tracks. I found out from him that Rachel has moved to England to study at a prestigious art school or whatever. **(AN: Sorry to those that liked the idea of Percy and Rachel being a couple. But this is a Perzoe or Poe fanfic. To be honest, I'm still not sure of the official name given to them)**

The bell that signalled the end of second period blasted through the empty halls. Mr Brunner let me out of class to show Zoe around properly. He is my favourite teacher.

Zoe was slowly got more comfortable around me, slapping me on the back of my head if I did or said something stupid. Which is pretty often. But hey, she has the cutest laugh. **(AN: *gags* gods damn, I'm going to be sick if I continue with the sappy shit)**

She loved looking at the gym and shooting range the school had across the road. Goode is the biggest state high school in New York.

We reached the cafeteria before anyone. Zoe turned to me, "so where are we sitting?" To be honest, I thought she would want to sit with some of the girls from music.

"Uhhhh, well Zoe. I sit in the music room with my friends… I didn't think you'd want to sit with me for lunch…" I trailed off, Zoe just gave me a look.

"Percy, you are the only person I know here," she said in a sad tone, "s-so do yo-you mind if I-I sit wi-with you?" she was getting nervous about something.

"Hey," I say in a soft voice as I lift her chin so she is looking at me, "I don't mind if you want to sit with me. I'm just looking out for you. Luke is a man-whore and Leo is a wannabe Luke."

Zoe smiles at me and backs up, making me realise how close we were, "alright Mr Jackson, lead the way to the music room," she says jokingly breaking the silence.

"As you wish Miss Nightshade," I make a grab for her wrist, but obliviously she saw this coming because she pulled her arm back.

"Nope. If we are going to run, you are going to give me a piggy back," Zoe states, crossing her arms over her chest.

I mentally slap myself

 _Stupid hormones…_

I take a second to think of the pros and cons of giving her a piggy back.

 _Pros: we get there fast, I will get to hear her laugh again._

 _Cons: I have to run with a person on my back, the music room is far away._

We all know what the decision was.

"Alright Zoe, get on," I say as I crouch down for her to get on, "I'm about to give you the ride of your life."

Yeah, I got slapped for that, "Do-don't sa-say stu-stuff like th-that!" she squeals, a blush covering her face.

I realised how she took it and I felt my cheeks start to heat up, "Zoe, get your mind out of the gutter. We both know that's not what I meant. I've only known you for…" I check my watch, it read 10:40am, "about three hours. I'm not like Luke. Just get on."

We take off down the halls, skidding on the freshly mopped tiles. Luckily, I've run down this hall so many time, I'm a pro at not slipping. Just as I predicted, Zoe could not stop laughing and exploding into fits of giggling.

We reached the room by 10:50am. I kicked the door open and the whole room went dead quiet, "Uh, sup guys? Zoe has decided to hang out with us from now on. So now Piper and Bianca, you aren't the only girls here."

"Hey! Kelp Head! You forgot about your favourite cousin," a voice yells at me

"No, I'm pretty certain Jason is a guy. Piper, you'd know. I'm correct aren't I?" I ask as I turn around to face Jason's girlfriend.

She turned bright red, before she caught onto what I was doing, "well, there was that time I caught him staring at some guys at the beach… the time I caught him looking through a male model calendar…" she trailed off.

"Hey! First off, the guys at the beach were eyeing you off like a piece of meat because of what you wore that day. And the calendar, I had knocked it off the shelf and was placing it back," Jason complained.

"I'm going to have seafood for lunch if you don't stop ignoring me…"

I turn back around to face the voice and crack a grin, "Oh, Pinecone Face! How have you been? It's been what? Six months?"

 **AN: Sorry guys, I'm leaving the story here for a bit. I still have to finish The Mighty Will Fall Chapter 7, pack stuff for my trip to Japan with school and think of something fun to do for my birthday.**

 **I was meant to finish this by Friday for my lil sis' birthday. But… I'm not as organised as I thought I was… Anywho, if you're reading this,**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIL SIS**

 **Again**

 **If anyone has any requests for songs, feel free to say so in a review or PM**

 **So please review!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	3. Author Note 1

**AN: Hey guys and girls of the internet, I'm off to Japan with school for two weeks next month.**

 **So I'm giving you people a choice of what you want me to update before I leave.**

 **Either I:**

 **Finish Chapter 7 and try and get about half of Chapter 8 done for The Mighty Will fall**

 **Or:**

 **Do Chapter 3 and as much as I can of Chapter 4 of The Rise To Stardom**

 **The choice is up to you guys, I'll update this on Friday letting you all know the results.**

 **Let me know what you all want in a Review or PM.**

 **So yeah,**

 **Till next update guys**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I still do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own CinemaSins or any other YouTube channels that I might pull quotes from. Nor do I own any songs that are mentioned during the duration of this story.**

 **AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter of The Rise to Stardom. Sorry to those that voted for this chapter, The Mighty Will Fall supporters out voted you. Honestly, this story is a bit more fun to write, so I might stick with one for a while.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

 ** _Last time on The Rise to Stardom_**

 _"_ _Hey! Kelp Head! You forgot about your favourite cousin," a voice yells at me_

 _"_ _No, I'm pretty certain Jason is a guy. Piper, you'd know. I'm correct aren't I?" I ask as I turn around to face Jason's girlfriend._

 _She turned bright red, before she caught onto what I was doing, "well, there was that time I caught him staring at some guys at the beach… the time I caught him looking through a male model calendar…" she trailed off._

 _"_ _Hey! First off, the guys at the beach were eyeing you off like a piece of meat because of what you wore that day. And the calendar, I had knocked it off the shelf and was placing it back," Jason complained._

 _"_ _I'm going to have seafood for lunch if you don't stop ignoring me…"_

 _I turn back around to face the voice and crack a grin, "Oh, Pinecone Face! How have you been? It's been what? Six months?"_

 ** _Now:_**

Thalia looks at me angrily before she smirked, "I'm going to make you into a kelp sandwich if you keep calling me that."

My response was to smirk myself, before I noticed Zoe look at me with a curious gazed, "Zoe, this is Jason's sister, my second emo cousin, Lightning Bug," Thalia and Nico looked murderous, while the others looked fearful for me. Me, I was still smirking cause I knew she would pull it out. Just to prove me right, she pulled it out, her mase canister, and aimed it at me.

Just as she was about to spray it at me, I span around and knocked it out of her hands. Then I waggled my index finger in her face as she moved into a defensive stance, "Tsk, tsk. Thals, you know that the last time we 'sparred' I wiped the floor with you."

The others who were just watching from the side burst out laughing, reminiscing about the time Thalia Grace, the hard-core punk, got her butt handed to her. Along with a left broken arm and right leg.

Hey! Don't blame me. She is the one who insisted on sparring with me.

Time to be serious, "Zoe, this actually my cousin Thalia Grace. She is Jason's older sister and Nico's female look alike," the group burst out laughing again.

"I don't look like him/her!"

Jason spoke up, probably to help me out, "Sis, Nico. You do look alike. Have any of you looked in a mirror at all? Black hair, black cloths, loud distorted music and a love for anything black," he paused for a second to catch his breath, "You look more like siblings than we do Thalia."

Piper decided to speak up before a fight broke out between us, "Are you boys going to show us what you can do? You've been going on about how good you are, now show us."

The four of us locked eyes. I decide to ask the big question, "Alright Half-Bloods, what song?" Nico and Luke gain a smirk before going to set up, whereas Jason looked worried before walking off to set up himself.

 _This probably hurt his fingers_

Five minutes later, we were set up and in position to play. I look back to Nico and Luke to see what they were planning. They gave nothing away.

Nico counted us in, then Luke started plucking at his bass guitar and I instantly knew what song it was. It was one of our favourite songs to play, **Seven Nation Army**.

I close my eyes and begin to sing along whilst playing.

 **(Percy-** _abcd_ **)**

 _I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back_

 _And I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette_

 _And the message coming from my eyes  
Says leave it alone_

 _Don't want to hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

 _And if I catch it coming back my way  
I'm gonna serve it to you  
And that ain't what you want to hear  
But that's what I'll do_

 _And the feeling coming from my bones  
Says find a home_

 _I'm going to Wichita  
Far from this opera for evermore  
I'm gonna work the straw  
Make the sweat drip out of every pore_

 _And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
Right before the Lord  
All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will think no more_

 _And the stains coming from my blood  
Tell me go back home_

As we finished, I opened my eyes to see the girls looking at us in what I think was awe, they all had their jaws hanging open.

Smirking, I asked, "So? What do you think Pipes? You got to hear and see us live."

She blinked a few times, looking confused, "I do- How? How do you make a-a-a non-emotional song sound so… so emotional and…." She trailed off before Zoe spoke up,

"Amazing…"

I turned back to see Nico and Luke gaining smirks. I decide to burst their bubbles once again, "Nico… Luke…" they both turn to me with confused looks, "Run."

 **AN: Oh yeah before I forget, I'm just going to keep the time table I originally made cause I'm too lazy to rewrite chapters 1 and 2. Sorry guys. And also, I'd like to thank** Avaisawesome **for giving me a schedule from America.**

 **Alright, back to the story**

 _*Two minutes later*_

I slid off the two bodies of Castellan and the emo as Leo burst in panting.

"Quickly! Hide the gear."

"Oh gods… Oi, Death Breath! Castellan! Get up. From what I hear, the teachers are coming," I say as I grab my guitar and carefully, but quickly, put it back in its case. Hey, it's special to me. It was a gift from my dad. Before he, before he up and left.

I must have been in one of my flashbacks because Leo was tapping me on the shoulder and Zoe was giving me a worried look.

"Hey Perce? You in there buddy? Lunch is nearly over and we gotta go to class," I could hear Leo saying softly.

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes, "I'm good now, with….. you know what…"

The gang all gained looks of sadness and sympathy, while Zoe gained a look of confusion. Like she wanted to ask more but was afraid I'd do something stupid.

Jason and Nico came up to me, sadness and understanding clear in their eyes. They sort of know what I went through; Nico and Bianca's mum died and Jason and Thalia's died too. My dad may aas well be dead.

 **AN: Man I can write some depressing stuff… So enough of that. Maybe later in the story.**

I looked up from where I was staring to see Ms Dodds. She looked furious. Little Fun Facts with Percy; Ms Dodds hates everyone but Annabeth, but she seems to hate Nico, Thalia, Jason and I the most. Us three 'triplets' (as people call us cause we all look similar) cause we are always disrespectful and loud. That my friends is the perfect description of Thalia, not me and Nico. We prefer to just zone out when she starts speaking. Jason is stuck with her hating him cause he hangs out with us. And as for the other two, Leo and Luke, well they are like me and Nico.

Anywho, Dodds was looking, as usual, angry. I have no idea why, I haven't done anything wrong yet. Looking around, away from my horrifying looking I can see that the gang has left and that Zoe still looked worried for me.

"Yes Ms Dodds? Have I done something wrong?" I ask as respectfully as I can to her.

Her reply was in her famous shrill and nasally voice, "Yes you have, Jackson. You have delayed class because of your daydreaming. Now, GET UP!" she finishes, yelling at me.

"Yes Ms Dodds," I get up and grab my bag and guitar case. Turning to Zoe, "You alright?"

Zoe finally looks me in the eyes. I notice that her eyes are watery.

 _Holy shiz…. She's been crying?_

"Am I alright? Am _I_ alright! You've been staring at that wall for half an hour and the first thing you say to me is ' **You alright?** '" she did a bad imitation of my voice. "You are- Ugh! No, I am not 'alright'. My only friend here is struggling with something and I have no idea how to help!" It looked like another round of tears were about to be spilt and it made me feel horrible.

"I'm sorry Zoe, it's just… I don't want to talk about what just happened. Maybe one day, but not today," I say sadly.

 _How do you tell someone that your father just up and left when you were young and you suffer from random flashbacks?_

Ms Dodds broke me from my thoughts, "No more talking. To class. Now!"

"Come on Zoe, I'll take you to class," I say as I swing my guitar back onto my shoulder.

"No Perry Johnson, I already assigned a guide to Ms Nightshade. And that is Sophie… er… What was your name again brat?" Mr D says making his presence

A new female voice made its way into the music room, "My name is Phoebe, Mr D. I don't use my last name. At all."

 **AN: I'm too lazy to think of a last name for old Phoebe here. I don't think she was given one in Titan's Curse. Please let me know if one is given in the books.**

Mr D gives a sigh in response, "Just like the Grace kids… You children need to learn to grow up… Take responsibility…"

I decide to butt in before someone gets theirs handed to them. Phoebe and her friends are very short tempered… "Hey Phoebe, long time no see. How you been?"

She turns to face me, "I have been well Jackson. And I was hoping it would be longer before we saw each other again," she jokes.

You see, I am the male Phoebe and her group of man haters can stand. Phoebe and I are what you call acquaintances, not friends. No male in history has befriended them. Guys are known to return with broken bones and very sore male parts.

But after 6th grade when I pushed Phoebe out of the way of a bus, causing me to be hit instead of her. She approached me and asked why I didn't even mention the incident once. Saying that she knew that I had lied when people asked what happened. My reply was that I didn't want to be famous and brag about it, so what if I saved someone's life? I said all I want to do is skateboard and play music. Not be seen as a hero.

Her reaction was great, complete and utter shock. She then did the one thing she was known to be completely against: she hugged me.

Yeah, I know right. Like what the f?

Alright, now she made me swear that if I told anyone that she would castrate me in front of the whole school. But as you can see, I'm still here. So to you people reading this: Tell a soul about that and you'll be wishing for Tartarus when I'm done with you. It'll look like Elysium-

 **AN: I'll stop Percy there. He is very protective of this and he will go on and on with threats. So lets finish with this horrible chapter that I wrote whilst sitting in Omiya Koryo High School, more about that after this.**

"I'm hurt Be, right here," I say pointing to my chest.

Zoe coughed, "your heart is on your other side Percy…"

I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head, "Whoops."

 **AN: So that's a wrap for this chapter. I'm sorry that's it's been so long between my last update and now. This chapter was supposed to come out days ago, but I couldn't find time to type it up as I was studying for my Learners permit.**

 **I was in Japan on a school trip. We travelled to Tokyo, Kyoto, Hiroshima and a few other places. To the people who get to live there, I envy you. Your country is so beautiful. Also, you might have seen me walking around with my school mates.**

 **And to any of you that go to Omiya Koryo high school, it was lot of fun to spend time with you.**

 **As my last comment for this evening, I would like to say MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all and have a happy new year. I will hopefully put out a new chapter before New Years and one after I get back from Sydney.**

 **Well, till next time:**

 **Stanly3011 out.**


	5. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*Important AN Guys DON'T SKIP*/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"AN: G'day internet, long time no post eh?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yeah once again, sorry bout that. School has just started up again for my last year and is ramping up. Unfortunately, as most of you can probably tell; I have pretty much stopped writing altogether as one: I don't see this getting me anywhere I want to go in life, two: I have very little time for myself as it is and writing cuts it down quite a lot. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'm sorry to those who for some reason like my writing but this will most likely be my last update ever on this site, or until I find the time and inspiration. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"My first story; The Mighty Will Fall, is up for adoption if any of you are interested? PM me if you are and I shall give you the details, scaffolding and where I wanted the story to go. If I ever do pick up the story again, it'll be rewritten completely./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As for this story, we shall see. I may put it up for adoption or just leave it for dead. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ayerighty, guys let's jump into the story;/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Last time on The Rise to Stardom/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm hurt Be, right here," I say pointing to my chest /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Zoe coughed, "your heart is on your other side Percy…"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck, "Whoops…"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Now/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The day continued as normal, I hung out with the band as we mucked around in class, Well not in maths… Ms Dodds is a cow and made us do some work. Leo offered to take our work from us after class, don't ask me why cause I don't know what he will do with the sheets of paper. Probably something to do with fire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It was now time for our elective lessons. I had swimming, Leo had woodshop, Luke and Jason had soccer strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"(AN: It is soccer not em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"football. /emIf you call it that I will forever call you a numpty)/strong and Nico had basketball practice. I knew Zoe had archery with Apollo's sister, who also happened to be a teacher at this school, Artemis Leto. Or Ms Leto to all us males./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Anyway, none of you guys want to be told about a bunch of shirtless, dripping wet 15 to 18 year old boys swimming and diving, so let's skip over that part which is the entire lesson. Coach only had us doing laps anyway. I finished the laps set by Coach in record time, not to brag or anything but I am the fastest swimmer in the country for my age division and the next age group above me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"So about 20 minutes after the lesson, which is our second lunch break, I was just sitting on the bottom of the pool and just thinking. I know what you all are going to say, "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Don't hurt yourself Percy/em" but you all obviously doubt me. Anyway I was just thinking, thinking about Zoe, the band and what I want to do once the holiday break hits in few weeks. Maybe the band and I will do as we usually do and play at Bill's bar and write some new style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The timer on my watch started vibrating, signalling that I should leave before last class started. I broke the surface and grabbed my towel and began to make my way to the locker rooms before a voice stopped me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Percy?" a soft yet stern voice spoke, "Is this where you have been? I've been looking for you everywhere and no one knew where you would be."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I knew the voice, I had grown used to hearing it, "Annabeth, what are you doing here? I know for a fact you hate water, not as much as spiders though. So what are you doing?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I-I was looking for yo-you," she replies nervously, shuddering at the mention of her greatest fear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What for? What can I do to help one of the smartest people in the whole school?" I knew something was up, not sure what but I knew she was up to something./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I-umm….. I was wondering…. Wondering ifyouwantedtogooutwithmethisweekend," Annabeth rushed out before her face flushed tomato red./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yeah I am going to be honest, I understood not one word of what you just said. But I have seen enough movies to know this scene. Guy comes out of where he spends his time doing one of his hobbies, shy girl confronts him, blubbers out a sort of confession, guy doesn't understand and asks girl to repeat what she said, girl blushes profoundly and says 'never mind' before running away. That's the vibe I'm getting form our current situation." As I finished Annabeth's face, true to my words, flushed and mumbles a "never mind" before rushing out of the pool. As I began to ponder what was wrong with my stalker, the bell rang, "Shit."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Time Skip/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I did not speak to Zoe for the rest of the day after the incident with Ms Dodds or for the rest of the week for that matter. I was beginning to think she forgot about me or found another group of friends better than the band, probably Phoebe and the rest of the archery club that Miss Leto runs during breaks and afterschool. Don't get me wrong, sure I'm upset but I'm happy for her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The band and I were playing again this Saturday at a carnival for a school across the city and we were going to be paid for it! At the moment I was walking to Music, humming along to my headphones "If You Know What I Mean" by Horrorsow blasting into my ears as I did a little groove down the halls, but when I turned the last corner you can guess what happened. Yeah that's right, I bumped into Zoe once again, knocking her onto her backside and without even looking up she began to yell at me, "Who the hell do you think you are? You worthless male!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I was honestly too shocked to say anything. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What the hell is wrong with her? This isn't the Zoe I know./em During my thoughts, Zoe finally looked up with a glare before her expression fell into shock. After a few moments of silence, I took one last look at her and continued on my way to class, though I wasn't in such a happy mood as I was before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I know that what I did was harsh but I wasn't going to associate with people who change that dramatically so quickly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Walking into the room and taking my seat in the back corner furthest away from the door, I noticed that no one else had arrived yet and even Apollo wasn't there yet, which meant that once Zoe walked in, she would probably want to talk in some way. Luckily for me, Luke walked in on the phone, but unluckily he had a snarl on his face as he listened to what the other person said. He was most likely to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Apollo walked in next with a cheeky grin plastered across his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oh no…./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Percy! My favourite student, what fun I have planned for you today," Apollo announces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Dread begins to seep in, "I'm afraid to ask, but I'll bite. What have you got planned for today Apollo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Your absolute favourite thing to do in this class," Apollo replies, his white teeth catching the lights and reflecting them into my eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I am not singing. I did last week. And the band and I played at the bar. Please don't make us do this," I beg. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Sorry Percy, but its grading time for the term and as per the rules; every student must perform during this week." The rest of the band files in just in time to hear the end of our conversation. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"AN: Hey everyone,/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yeah, I'm still alive and breathing. Though things have been tough over the last year with school, friend drama and Kokoda Challenge training. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I promise I will come back soon, but most probably with no updates for the two stories I started with the help of my friends but with a story concept that is completely my own and hopefully one day get published. It will only be the first chapter or the first couple because I'm not nice enough to put the full story one here for free haha./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Anywho, I wanted to thank everyone for their support, criticism and encouragement throughout the past few year. I have read every single review on both stories, positive and negative, and I wanted to thank those who commented especially because if not for them, I wouldn't have realised that writing, for me, was not meant to be my career but to be kept as a hobby./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As always,/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Peace out guys, and hopefully I'll talk to you all in the near future /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Stanly3011 out. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/strong/p 


End file.
